


Decisions

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't easy for Leon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one written for Camelot Drabble back in 2012, I think. 
> 
> Not sure if this was beta'd and if by whom, sorry.

Leon sighed. 

„What’s wrong, my friend?“ Gwaine asked, his back against the bar, scanned the room as he took another sip of his beer.

“’s complicated.” Leon slurred out, clinging to his empty beer bottle. 

“What is?” Grinning at the lightweight Leon was, Gwaine winked at Arthur who just passed them. 

“Jus too many opshns.” 

“Like what?” Gwaine’s grin widened at Leon’s serious nod.

“There’s…the light one…or…the dark one, very temp…temb…nice…or the one in tall…” Leon nodded again, this wasn’t easy.

Gwaine’s eyebrows shot up. “That many offers?” Damn, Leon was a lucky bastard!

“Yeah.” Leon pointed to the menu with beverages. “All ‘em nice beers and I can’t decide which one to have.”


End file.
